


Синяки на другой душе

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religion, Slash, a ltbt of bad language, keycelo, mystic AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: "Всё твоё – моё". И наоборот.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотела это сделать. Очень помог разговор с Ди о её вратарской практике, и очень вдохновило сообщение Эарин о постматчевом с Бетисом 12. 03. 2017 =)

– Ма-арс, ты скрутишь себе шею!..

В раздевалке, в душевой, во всех коридорах и переходах между всеми помещениями бурлило нервозное возбуждение. А ещё эйфория, неверие и в то же время чистая и в целом иррациональная радость – кто бы мог подумать, что пусть и крепкий, но вечный середняк турнирной таблицы “Бетис” доставит им столько неприятностей и столько же эмоций, большая часть из которых, разумеется, была связан с преодолением этих неприятностей. Кей совершил весьма опасный выход из штрафной, честно говоря, сейчас вряд ли кто-то смог бы точно сказать, было ли там что-то, Кей же совершил и грандиозный сейв на последних минутах матча, и все они налажали и едва-едва всё не похерили…   

– …ещё навернёшься, потом собирай тебя тут по кусочкам!

Криштиану заглядывал к нему из-за перегородки, но не заходил, просто смотрел – внимательно и серьёзно. Марсело сделал глубокий вдох, попытался привычно улыбнуться, но вовремя сообразил, что с Кришем этого не надо.

– Так почему рядом не… А, понял, прости.

Краем глаза Криш сумел зацепиться за силуэт напротив – там было на что полюбоваться, этого нельзя было отрицать: широкие плечи, рельефные руки, узкие ладные бёдра, длинные стройные ноги… Но он понял, что Марсело сейчас цепляла вовсе не буквальная красота их голкипера, он тоже успел заметить: потихоньку синеющую, вернее, в его случае – темнеющую правую лодыжку, синяк на левом плече, стремительно расползающиеся тёмные пятна под левой лопаткой и на левом же боку в районе ребёр.

– Так же больно, да? – вполголоса, хотя вокруг было предельно шумно, и по-португальски, чтобы точно только с ним.

Марсело скривил губы в почти улыбке и ласково провёл большим пальцем по его золотисто-смуглой скуле. Он знал, что Криштиану спрашивал вовсе не из праздного любопытства: Криштиану был очень добрым, отзывчивым и внимательным человеком, но он сознательно запретил себе чувствовать то, что чувствуют другие, даже его близкие люди, в отличие от Марсело, которому пропускать чужое через себя было почти как дышать. Криштиану раз и навсегда решил, что он не справится, не сможет быть лучшим в своём деле, если разрешит себе эту роскошь, но он мог понять, он отлично понимал, от чего он оказался, и Марсело это знал.

– Я и не думал жаловаться, я вполне доволен. Моё сердце заполнено, это тяжело, но… очень классно.

Нет же, блять, было ни хера не классно подыхать от желания прижаться губами к этим синякам, но тем не менее, и Криштиану только коротко кивнул, коснулся его плеча и оставил в покое. Марсело вдохнул поглубже, сделал себе воду похолоднее и ещё одно усилие, чтобы не обернуться.

*

На стоянке, ухватившись за дверь собственного автомобиля, Марсело собрал все оставшиеся силы на кивок и улыбку, он и так уже успел пожалеть, что вцепился в него прямо на поле – этого было катастрофически мало. Но Кейлор… Кейлор подошёл ближе, несмело и почти невидимо улыбнулся, одним уголком губ, но информацию сообщил совершенно ясно.

– Так хочу с тобой… Умираю просто…

Больше Марсело ничего не было нужно – только дожить до завтра, впрочем, это было актуально для обоих.

– Но до завтра доживёшь?

– Мне придётся.

Марсело кивнул и поспешил забраться в машину. Нужно было поскорее доехать до дома, пообщаться с семьёй, попытаться выспаться, утром погулять с собаками, отвезти Энцо в школу, доехать до базы, пережить тренировку – всего-то ничего! Но он справится, теперь точно справится.

*

…Марсело одним движением стащил с себя и джемпер, и футболку, а вот его раздевал медленно, аккуратно, стараясь, не задеть болезненные места, и в то же время он торопился, потому что измучился в этом вынужденном ожидании. За какие-то полдня он чуть ли не возненавидел всё это – их спортивный режим, расписание, писаные и неписаные правила, но сейчас он отправит всё это ко всем чертям собачьим!.. Нет, он не сможет забрать всю его боль, он не сможет уменьшить эти жуткие синяки, к которым он никогда не привыкнет, но он может постараться, он знает, что если очень постарается – будет чуть легче, он в это верил. Но, едва только прикоснувшись губами к смуглому плечу, он слишком ясно ощутил, как тело в его руках напряглось и как будто похолодело, а потом Кейлор и вовсе попытался отстраниться.

– Село… Нет!..

Марсело испуганно разжал руки и выставил ладони перед собой, пытаясь сообразить, что он сделал не так.

– Кей?

– Не надо, пожалуйста…

– Я осторожно… Я буду очень осторожно, мне нужно…

– Нет! Не нужно! Ты не должен… ты мне ничего не должен, и это… это моё! Я налажал, я несу за это ответственность!..

– Налажал? – Марсело уже сам отодвинулся, чтобы получше разглядеть лицо Кейлора, успел заметить болезненную гримасу, промелькнувшую на его лице, и моментально понял, что дела их плохи, очень плохи. – Ты так считаешь? Мы все налажали! Мы играем в командную игру, забыл? Это же… это не наказание, это… как боевые ранения, и я могу…  

– Это ерунда… и неважно, что я считаю… и ты ничего не должен…

– Но я хочу!

– Нет, Село, не хочешь…

Кейлор уже окончательно выпутался из его объятий, нашарил кроссовки, схватил их и босиком выбежал из комнаты, мягко хлопнув дверью и ни разу не встретившись с ним взглядом. Марсело поёжился и медленно сполз с кровати, которая теперь ему была не нужна.  

Распятий и прочих атрибутов на базе, конечно, не предполагалось, то есть они были, но принадлежали тем, кто их приносил, только Марсело это было и не нужно. Он отодвинул штору и опустился на колени перед окном, в котором над ярко-зелёным полем и белыми стенами проглядывал кусок высокого ярко-голубого неба – этого было достаточно. “Господи… Знаю, что я не всегда внимателен и почтителен к Тебе, а уж по сравнению с ним я просто бездарность, но… Господи!.. Ты ведь знаешь, что он лучший в мире человек, пожалуйста, разреши мне… Позволь мне поддержать его, пожалуйста, позволь стать настолько близким ему, что он больше не засомневается во мне! Пожалуйста, прошу Тебя, я знаю, Ты можешь, разреши!..”

Ему показалось, что он на мгновение потерял сознание и его качнуло, но вроде бы ничего не произошло – он открыл глаза, вздохнул и попытался подняться, но… Правая лодыжка ощущалась так, как будто пинали в течение всего тайма, но это ощущение было вполне привычным для любого футболиста, а вот дальше… При резком выдохе Марсело почти застонал вслух, потому что в рёбра как будто ударило что-то твёрдое, синяк на левом плече был очевиден равно как и то, что несколько мгновений назад его не было, а локоть… Он практически не сгибался, а при попытке это сделать, тупая, но насквозь прошибающая боль отозвалась во всей руке. “Ох, ну вот… Всё твоё – моё… Спасибо!” Марсело ещё раз взглянул на фрагмент небес в рамке окна, поднялся наконец с пола, задёрнул штору и решил, что ему со всех сторон будет полезен холодный душ. Он подобрал свою футболку и направился в ванную комнату, по пути стараясь привыкнуть к уйме внезапно нахлынувших и абсолютно неприятных ощущений.

Здоровой рукой Марсело осторожно опёрся на раковину, пытаясь разглядеть в зеркале спину – ушибленное место он отлично ощущал, просто хотел посмотреть, какого оно сейчас цвета… Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, что-то упало, ещё что-то, Кейлор ворвался в ванную и вжался в дверь, дыша тяжело и прерывисто, как будто пробежал не десяток метров, а километра полтора. Встрёпанная неуложенная чёлка забавно разметалась по высокому лбу, губы подрагивали, глаза были ни хрена не карими, а почти чёрными, красивый же, зараза!.. Марсело мужественно прикусил губу, чтобы подавить свой первейший порыв пошутить о его причёске, и качнул головой.

– Ну надо же… какой быстрый! Лодыжка, значит, больше не беспокоит!

Чёрт, не удержался, блять, вот же!.. Впрочем, Кейлор не обратил на его крохотный укол никакого внимания.

– Селиньо!.. – сипло, почти беззвучно, но этот как будто из самой глубины сердца вырванный оклик заставил Марсело дёрнуться и посильнее ухватиться за край раковины. – Как… как ты это… зачем ты… Почему?!

– Ну, ты не разрешил, Он разрешил. К кому ещё я мог обратиться…

Кейлор с трудом отлепился от двери, он чувствовал, точнее, почти не чувствовал, как у него подкашивались ноги, темнело в глазах, и фигура Марсело казалась ему какой-то зыбкой и уплывающей от него. Он протянул и тут же одёрнул руку, не успев прикоснуться, Марсело заметил, но только прищурился и потянулся за своей футболкой, пытаясь заранее представить, насколько болезненным теперь окажется такое элементарное действие, как надевание майки. Кейлор снова стукнулся затылком о стену, но взгляд больше не отводил, наоборот – сосредоточился, проследил, провёл безразрывную линию от кончиков топорщащихся волос Марсело через висок по скуле и шее к плечу, по которому расплывалось тёмное синячное пятно, и кончикам пальцев, всё ещё держащих футболку. И Марсело догадывался, что эти подрагивающие губы беспрестанно шептали что-то вроде “пожалуйста, пожалуйста…”, но он не слышал, да ему и не было нужно.

– Так должны чувствовать себя эгоистичные жадные поросята, не желающие делиться! – почти назидательно заметил Марсело.

Но на больший сарказм его не хватило, потому как он в свою очередь был не в силах оторвать взгляд от этой шеи в родинках, от крохотных капелек пота, собравшихся в межключичной ямке, от того, как резко вздымалась грудь при каждом вздохе и как сильно ощущалось это раскаяние…

Кейлор издал странный горловой звук, потому что ему и правда было плохо, потому что ему пришлось смеяться сквозь уже вовсю набегавшие слёзы, которые он, впрочем, и не пытался скрыть. Где его вера, где его – любовь, если он позволил свершиться вот такому, если он не смог самостоятельно постичь смысл простейшего и первейшего любовного постулата “всё моё – твоё…”? Ошибаться – нормально, все совершают ошибки, уж из своей-то многолетней вратарской практики он мог это привнести и в другие сферы жизни!.. И признавать свои ошибки, и делать всё, чтобы исправить их как можно скорее.

Марсело всё ещё любовался им, когда Кейлор резко шагнул вплотную к нему, перехватывая его руку с футболкой, и выкидывая куда-то несчастную вещь, и обнимая осторожно, но очень крепко, так что можно было лишь обмякнуть, отцепиться от чёртовой раковины, снова уткнуться в такое родное и надёжное плечо и ощутить горячие губы у своего виска.  

– Meu anjo, ох, meu anjo… Как, как мне вернуть всё? Пожалуйста, мой хороший, верни это, пожалуйста, мой милый, пожалуйста!..

Теперь он понимал, почему Село так предусмотрительно раз и навсегда запретил ему просить прощение за что бы то ни было: как знал, что он будет косячить столько, что Село однажды просто надоест его выслушивать… И Господь знал, когда посылал ему его, а он чуть было не провалил, да он почти провалил очередное испытание, но он всё исправит, раз Село верит и так говорит…

– А ты постарайся! – Марсело уже вовсю улыбался, и Кейлор ощущал, как эта теплейшая из улыбок ласкает его шею. – Я знаю, у тебя получится!

Кейлор уже неторопливо и обстоятельно расцеловывал каждый сантиметр его кожи, боли больше не было – ни в груди, ни в лодыжке, ни в руках, нигде, она отступала под натиском всё более уверенных поцелуев, растворялась в горячей нежности, исчезла в потоке ласковых и чувственных касаний. И Марсело не нужно было видеть – он точно знал, что с каждым таким поцелуем, с каждым этим прикосновением каждый синяк становился меньше, и он был абсолютно уверен, что к утру от них не останется и следа.


End file.
